1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gear transmission and a drive train containing such a gear transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,983 issued Mar. 24, 1987 to John A. Long discloses a drive for a pulsed feed wheel in a card feeder. When a card output by the feeder interrupts a sensor, a pulse counter is activated in order to send a selected number of pulses to a stepping motor which, in turn, drives the feed wheel through a pre-selected arc. This electrically controlled pulsed feed wheel is a relatively expensive component of the card feeder control. It would be preferable to have an alternate less expensive manner of pulsing a feed wheel.